wammy's boys pentas di TMII
by KeiPo Lawliet
Summary: dalam memperingati hari ibu, Wammy's boys pentas di TMII.


Death note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi

Genre : Family

L = 13 thn

Near = 9 thn

Mello = 10 thn

Matt = 11 thn

Sayu = 10 thn

Light = 13 thn

* * *

Wammy's primary school

20 desember

Di ruang kelas 5-2

"Terimakasih ibu. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku." aku membaca teks puisi

"River! Penghayatannya harus lebih." Jelas Pak guru Gevanni

"Cih! Baca puisi saja gak bener!."ejek Mello padaku sambil makan coklat

"Keehl, kau juga jangan sering makan coklat. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini suaramu sedikit serak." Kata Pak Gevanni

"Iya pak!."Jawab Mello

"Anak-anak!, nanti tanggal 25 latihan di gedung pertunjukan Sasono Langen Rudoyono ya!."Pak Gevanni menjelaskan

"Iya pak!."jawab semua murid

Tanggal 26 nanti, semua anggota klub kesenian Wammy's primary school akan tampil dalam pentas memperingati hari ibu yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 desember. Aku mengikuti klub sastra. Karena itu, aku mendapat bagian membaca puisi. Temanku Mello dan Sayu mengikuti klub paduan suara, Matt mengikuti klub drama. Kami berempat akan tampil di acara itu.

Nama acaranya adalah "Opret Mutiara Ibu" yang bercerita tentang seorang anak yang sangat disayang ibunya. Setelah dewasa, sang anak menjadi durhaka kepada ibunya... (author lupa lanjutannya). Setelah Opret selesai, aku membaca puisi dan Mello dkk bernyanyi.

Grup ansambel gitar dari Wammy's junior high school juga akan tampil dengan memawakan dua lagu yaitu "maju tak gentar" dan "bunda".L dan Light adalah salah satu anggotanya. Total semua anggota yang tampil adalah 20 orang.

* * *

25 desember, gedung pertunjukan Sasono Langen Rudoyono

"L!, Pas bagian ini, mainnya gini"Light mengajari L

"Makasih Light-kun"Kata L datar

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Berikutnya! Ansambel gitar dari Wammy's junior high school" Seru mc

Semua anggota ansambel gitar masuk ke panggung lewat belakang panggung. Membawa gitar di tangan kanan dan kursi plastik di tangan kiri. Begitu lampu menyala, semua memberi hormat ke arah bangku penonton yang tidak terlalu ramai karena ini masih latihan. Mereka memainkan kedua lagu dengan penuh penghayatan.

(Skip time)

Akhirnya sampai juga di bagian paling akhir. Semua peserta pentas naik ke panggung dan bernyanyi bersama. Ketika musik di pelankan, aku mulai membaca puisi.

Setelah latihan selesai, aku pulang bersama L.

"Kak L, apa kakak tidak pernah ingin tahu siapa ibu kita?." tayaku memulai pembicaraan

"Yah, terkadang aku ingin sekali memiliki keluarga, terutama ibu."jawab L

"Kenapa ibu membuang kita ke panti?."tanyaku. Nafasku jadi sedikit tidak beraturan, pipiku mulai memerah dan air mata mulai menetes.

"Semua ibu pasti akan selalu menyayangi anaknya walaupun anaknya memiliki kekurangan"Jelas L sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Jadi, ibu membuangku bukan karena aku albino?."tanyaku lagi

"Bukan. Pasti ada alasan lain."Jelasnya sambil tersenyum datar

* * *

(skip time)

Wammy's house

Pukul 12.38

Aku berjalan menuju ruang baca untuk membaca beberapa buku sampai aku mengantuk soalnya insomniaku kumat lagi. Di ruang baca, aku melihat Takada-sensei sedang membaca.

Takada-sensei adalah salah satu pekerja di Wammy's house yang tugasnya adalah merawat anak-anak. Ia sangat sayang kepadaku dan L. Kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai sendiri.

"Nate, belum tidur?."tanya Takada-sensei

"Saya belum mengantuk, bu."Jawabku

"Besok kau kan ada pentas." Kata sensei

"Saya tahu bu, tapi saya tidak bisa tidur."jawabku datar

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut ibu. Sebentar kok."ajak Takada-sensei

Sensei membawaku ke dapur

Aku hanya bisa menuruti perintah sensei.

"Dapur?."Tanyaku heran kenapa sensei membawaku ke dapur

"Kau tidak bisa tidur kan?."Tanya sensei sambil mengambil susu, menuangkannya ke panci dan menaruhnya di atas kompor yang menyala dengan api sedang.

Aku duduk diam di kursi meja makan kecil.

"Ini, kalau minum ini, pasti langsung bisa tidur deh"Kata Takada-sensei sambil memberikan segelas susu hangat padaku. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku meminum susu itu. Enak! Beda dengan susu yang biasa aku minum saat sarapan. Rasanya beda sekali. Hangat. Tanpa kusadari, aku menitikan air mata tanpa sebab. Setelah selesai minum, aku meletakan gelasnya di meja. Aku langsung berjalan ke arah Takada-sensei dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, sensei."kataku pelan

Takada-sensei membalas pelukanku

"Aku sudah menganggapmu bagai anak sendiri."katanya

Mungkin seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu. Hangat,dan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

26 Desember

Gedung pertunjukan Sasono Langen Rudoyona Taman Mini Indonesia Indah penuh dan ramai. Aku mengintip dari belakang tirai.

Takada-sensei duduk di deretan bangku depan.

"Sayu! Kau manis sekali!."seru Light

"Hehe!, makasih kak!" Jawab Sayu

"Sayu-chan benar-benar cocok dengan gaun itu"Kata L

"Makasih L"kata Sayu tersipu

Sayu memakai gaun putih dengan rok selutut dengan renda-renda berwarna pink dan memakai bando bunga-bunga.

L dan Light memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi rajutan dan celana jeans panjang (so shiny)

Mello memakai baju jas lengan panjang dan celana se lutut (kayak Conan)

Matt memakai seragam sekolah karena dia mendapat peran sebagai anak sekolahan

Dan aku memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana panjang putih. Penampilanku serba putih.

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan tarian, dan disambung ansambel gitar yang memainkan lagu maju tak gentar. Suara tepuk tangan penonton terdengar meriah.

Berikutnya adalah Drama musikal. Akting Matt bagus sekali tapi dia tidak mendapatkan peran tokoh yang menyanyi.

Lalu Mello, Sayu, dkk naik ke panggung dan menyanyikan lagu Doa untuk ibu

kau memberikanku hidup  
kau memberikanku kasih sayang  
tulusnya cintamu, putihnya kasihmu  
takkan pernah terbalaskan

hangat dalam dekapanmu  
memberikan aku kedamaian  
eratnya pelukmu, nikmatnya belaimu  
takkan pernah terlupakan

oh ibu terima kasih  
untuk kasih sayang yang tak pernah usai  
tulus cintamu takkan mampu  
untuk terbalaskan

oh ibu semoga tuhan  
memberikan kedamaian dalam hidupmu  
putih kasihmu kan abadi  
dalam hidupku

ooohh putih kasihmu kan abadi  
dalam hidupku

sebagian peserta pentas naik ke atas panggung, dan sebagian lagi berdiri di depan ibu masing-masing yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Aku dan L berdiri di depan Takada-sensei.

Sekarang giliranku membaca puisi. Tanganku bergetar saat memegang mike.

Kau telah merawat kami dari kecil

Kau merawat ku dengan penuh kasih sayang

Hanya memberi

Tak harap kembali

Tanpa pamrih

Terimakasih ibu

Aku menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku

Bagiku itu tidak pantas disebut puisi. Tapi pujian, ungkapan terimakasih pada ibu.

Walaupun bagiku itu kalimat biasa, tapi banyak penonton yang menagis terharu

Mello , Sayu, Dkk menyanyi

Apa yang kuberikan untuk mama

Untuk mama tersayang

Tak kumiliki sesuatu berharga

Untuk mama tercinta

Hanya ini kunyanyikan

Senandung dari hatiku untuk mama

Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana

Lagu cintaku untuk mama

Mama...

Mama...

Walau tak dapat slalu kuucapkan

Kata cintaku tuk mama

Namun dengarlah hatiku berkata

Bahwa ku sayang padamu mama

Hanya ini kunyanyikan

Senandung dari hatiku untuk mama

Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana

Lagu cintaku untuk

Mamaaaaaaa!

Peserta yang berdiri di depan ibunya langsung memeluk ibunya. Aku dan L juga bersama-sama memeluk Takada-sensei. Ia menangis terharu begitu juga aku dan kak L.

"Aku sayang Takada-sensei!"Kataku sambil menangis

"Aku juga sayang kalian berdua"jawabnya lembut

"Saya juga" Kata L . Ia juga menangis.

Tapi bukan tangis kesedihan. Kita menangis karena bahagia

Kami menghapus air mata kami dan kembali ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu (author lupa judulnya)

Kami cinta taman mini indonesia indah

Kita belajar bermain

Bergembiraaaaa!

(begitulah salah satu liriknya. Soalnya author lupa)

* * *

Gimana? Gaje?

Ini pengalaman pribadi/ nyata tapi dibikin versi detnotnya

Fic ini lebih menggambarkan perasaan author saat hari ibu datang (curhat nih) bisa dibilang perasaan saya sama seperti L dan Near (hiksu)


End file.
